Soul Mates
by Lucky OCB
Summary: It's Taranee's fifteenth birthday, and everyone, especially Nigel, wants to make it special.


**Soul Mates**

**A/N – Yes, Nigel already knows the girls' secret. This is based off of my Family Heritage story, but makes sense even if you haven't read the other story yet.**

_**Disclaimer**_ **~ I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I only own the plot and my OC ( Lucas Koya )**

**So leave me alone LAW FIRM MORONS! …. don't sue me... * insert 'scared for life ' face here***

**ON WITH THE ONE – SHOT!**

" Nigel, what's the surprise!" Taranee shouted, giggling as she spoke. " Hold on, I have to find the right place to..." Taranee gave him a sarcastic I-will-burn-you-to-a-crisp-if-you-don't-tell-me look. He couldn't argue with THAT one. "Oh, alright, but wait till we get to your house!" And then, when they walked through Tara's front door...

"SURPRISE!"Taranee's family, plus the W.i.t.c.h. Girls and each of their boyfriends ( and in Irma's case, Martin) plus Elyon had set up a surprise party for her Belated birthday. " And you were worried we had forgotten!" Nigel said with a bit of humor. Taranee nudged him playfully. " Okay, okay, I overreacted! Thanks,you guys, this means a lot to me." She finished with a smile. Irma walked up from her spot behind the presents table. " Well, let's get this party started!"

It was wonderful. The food was good, the music was well picked, and the theme colors, red and orange, made Taranee feel comfortable and surrounded by her element. As the day ended, and everyone went home, Nigel and Taranee stood by the door, wanting to stall his exit as much as possible. " I loved the party, was it really your idea?" Taranee asked, smiling and blushing simultaneously. Nigel merely nodded, blushing as well. Around Taranee's neck hung a necklace with the sun on it. Nigel had thought it would be a nice gift, since Taranee was the fire guardian and the sun was pretty much pure fire. It wasn't much, but he didn't want to give her a second stuffed animal, as for their anniversary he had given her a red dragon, to symbolize the origin of her powers.

" The necklace looks beautiful on you..." he said. In his eyes, that was true. " Thank you, I love it," Taranee mumble something after that, which Nigel heard as 'and you.' He smiled brightly. " I love you too." Taranee blushed again. " So... nice change after last year, huh?" Nigel said as they looked around the room where Taranee's fifteenth birthday party had been. It was definitely better than waking up in the hospital on your birthday because of a certain witch hunter seeking revenge. Taranee smiled."If only you didn't have to go already..." she said a bit gloomily. She hated saying goodbye to Nigel, no matter what the situation.

"Hey, not that I don't find this sweet and all," Peter said as his head popped out a hallway door,"but Nigel's mom just called and said it was time to go home. So kiss each other and say goodbye." Peter walked back into his bedroom, leaving the two alone. Taranee smiled as she leaned towards Nigel, giving him a goodbye kiss. They heard a squeak behind them. " Five bucks says you two are french kissing," Peter said as he laughed his head off, looking at the expressions on Tara and Nigel's faces. They were both blushing madly. " Peter, I'll give you till three to RUN..." Taranee started, but was interrupted by Peter. " Well, did I win five bucks?" This was meant as a joke, but the look on Tara's face a one of pure embarrassment. " Well..." Peter grinned uncomfortably, though he still found it somewhat funny."You know, I was sort of hoping to _lose_ five dollars on that one," he said as he walked out of the room with a sly smile on his face,"Mom will be interested to hear about this." And Taranee tackled Peter. Simple as that. All the training and fighting evil villains really showed as she had him down in three seconds flat.

After that, Nigel walked home with a smile on his face. At the same time, Taranee lay on her bed, cuddling a stuffed red dragon and wearing a necklace with a sun on it, happy and perfectly content. While Taranee lay in her room, her grandfather, Lucas, sat on the couch in the living room, the only one to know just how much that one kiss meant. Some people believed in soul mates, some did not, but he did, and he knew that Taranee and Nigel had found theirs...

**Aww! How sweet! Of course I'd be the one to write something gushy about Taranee and Nigel but still... R&R!**


End file.
